The Assassin
by Mahrocks236
Summary: After Desmond's death, the rest of the group continues as a team. But when Ken, a boy who has no idea of his family's history, and his cousin Jeremy locate the Animus and Sanctuary, Ken will meet people who will help him uncover his destiny... Rated T for language later in...
1. Chapter 1- The Cave

"What once was...shall be...again..."

"Dude, come on!"

The sound of my cousin broke my daydream quick.

Hi, my name is Ken, and apparently i have been hearings these words in my sleep for some time. At one point I almost went insane, but it passed quick.

Today was pretty special. It was the anniversary of the strange"worldwide aurora borealis" and all this disaster happened. Then all these rumors going on about the world ending or something came. It didn't bother me, I've heard it all the time.

But enough about that, lets stick to the present. My cousin Jeremy found some weird cave and wanted me to take a look, due to the fact that I'm watching him today. His parents are out of town for the month, and i volunteered unless they payed me at the end of the month.

So here i am, heading into some cave with him, using my self-taught skills to make it through each obstacle. But then something caught my eye.

"Whats this?"

It was an orb. Not just any orb, it weirdly had the same engravement as my lucky necklace. I got it when i was twelve, and it's brought me good luck in the worst if problems.

"Ken! Did you find anything?"

Again he brought me out of deep thought.

"Yeah, come here."

When he got there, i had already picked up the strange object, and at an instant it started to glow! I was both freaked out and interested at the same time. Part of me wanted to run away, which is what my cousin almost did before i stopped him. Then these strange symbols started to form, originating from the object itself.

"Woah..."

"I know, Ken..."

I guess we were both thinking the same thing, that this thing was awesome!

"What do we do with it?"was my first question.

"Sell it?"of course he would say that. He was a little money conscious these days.

"Nah... Lets go deeper in. We might find more stuff like this!"

"Yeah!"

So we went deeper in, not knowing what was going to happen...


	2. Chapter 2- The Order

Hello My Viewers!

Or readers… whatever. Anyway, back to business…

Now before you say anything, I KNOW the first chapter sucks, and I'm happy to know that I've changed it up, I might include some first person, but the only way to find out is to read the chapter. Enjoy!

Note: I own nothing of Assassin's Creed. The character Ken Richards (gave the last name to inform you), I do own…

Anyway, ON TO THY CHAPTER!

Chapter 2- The Order

"Will, are you ok?"

William Miles was always anything but subtle. He would focus on his mission, and nothing more. The Assassin's were mostly his life. Being the leader, he chose to assume the responsibility, no matter what the cause. On rare occasions, he would stare out into space, thinking about what has happened these past few years. First he sees himself on his old hideout, known as The Farm. He sees himself putting his son, Desmond Miles, into intense training. From running through the vast fields near the security field protecting the place, to even more intense push-ups and other grueling exercises to build up his strength. Then he sees himself fighting with his 13 year old son, just one month before it happened. The worst part was, he even sees himself hitting his own son with a merciless look on his face. Then he fast forwards to one month later, where he sees his son running outside of the security fence and… not coming back. He sees his wife crying her eyes out, but William just keeps a stern look on his face. Time just keeps going on in his mind.

It stops just a few years later, where he finds out that his son was captured by Abstergo Industries, home of The Knights Templar- their enemies since the Crusades and even before that. It was at that moment that he sent his own team in. Shaun Hastings, the brains of the team, or, at least part of the brains. He kept the team updated on items, people, and location. Mainly, if there was something the Assassin's wanted to know, he would find it. Next there was Rebecca Crane, the second part of the brains. She would keep controls on the Animus, created by the Templar's, but improved by the Assassin's. Whoever goes in it, she keeps watch. Finally, there was Lucy Stillman, the undercover. She was an Assassin pretending to be a Templar, but was a Templar from the start. She was paid by Dr. Warren Vidic, director of the Animus Project, but has been recently killed under the hands of Desmond. Unfortunately, Lucy was as well. She was killed by Juno, a member of the First Civilization, who has vowed to take over the world, but has seen no recent activity in the past year. Their latest mission in months was to double-check the Sanctuary, the last place Desmond was, and still is, in.

"Yeah, sorry, I just got a little distracted."

"You? Distracted? Now this is something…"

"Shut up, Shaun."

The three were about thirty minutes away from the Sanctuary.

"Uh, guys? You might wanna see this…"

The two looked at Rebecca, who was checking the screens on the truck. Since Shaun was driving, William came near her to see what's up.

"What's going on, Rebecca?"

Ever since they left the Sanctuary, Rebecca had left security cameras hooked up to a solar generator, just in case anyone, especially the Templar's or Juno, went in or out. Apparently the look on Rebecca was very serious.

"Look…"

She focused the first camera at the entrance of the cave, just an hour ago. It starts to show just the entrance, and then it starts to show to people starting to enter. One of them looked close to 16, while the other was obviously the younger one of the group.

"Switch to the other cameras, let's see what they do."

"Whatever you say."

She then switches to the inside cameras, first showing the obstacles created during the year. They start to see the older one instantly going through each obstacle with ease.

"Wow, this kids kinda good, don't you think Will?"

William just stands there in awe.

"Switch to the others."

Rebecca switches to a part of the cave just ten minutes from the Sanctuary. He sees the two walking to a hole in the ground and picking up an orb.

"Is that…"

"The Apple…"

Then the camera watches the two walk closer to the Sanctuary.

As Ken and his cousin Jeremy continue into the Cave, the orb Jeremy holds starts glowing more and more.

"Dude, I'm serious! If you don't stop that light, I'll throw that thing back into the cave!"

"I'm trying!" Jeremy yelled.

But the orb just keeps glowing brighter.

"Here, let me get that."

But as soon as Ken touches it, it stops glowing.

"Woah, weird."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Go deeper in, I guess."

So the two continue deeper into the cave.

_Ten minutes later…_

As soon as the duo reaches the end of the cave, the both look in amazement.

(both)"Woah…"

To them, the place is huger than anticipated. If they could, they can fit the whole town in here, and still have plenty of room. At the center, they see a bridge leading to somewhere they chose not to go to for the time being. But right now they notice a smell and walk toward it.

"Uhhhh… what is that?"

They both are confused at what they see. They see a man that looks about 25 in a chair hooked up to some system. His facial hair looks very grown out, and he looks like he's not even breathing.

"Come on, let's get him out."

"Alright."

Just as the two were about to push him out, the entire computer shuts down. Ken and Jeremy don't notice this as they push him to the floor. Ken then checks his vitals.

"Uhhh… Jer? He's dead. Has been for a few months."

"Woah…"

Jeremy starts to panic.

"Oh God! What do we do, what do we do!"

"Calm down! Luckily we're in such a big cave, the smell won't spread out to the town. Hopefully."

"Well that helps! Come on, man! You're the responsible one here! What do we do now!?"

"I don't know about you, but I need to lay down and think. Take a look around, I'll be at that chair."

"Okay…"

Jeremy starts to take in the surroundings, minus the 'dead guy' smell, while Ken lays down on the chair, head in between the weird headset placed on the top.

"Alright, think Ken, you can find a way, you always do."

It was at that moment the computer restarted, causing whatever happened to that man to happen to him. Ken was starting to feel tired, and fast.

"Uhhhhhhh…"

He started to close his eyes, and Jeremy notices.

"Ken?"

No answer.

"Ken!" He yelled worriedly.

That was the last thing Ken heard before…

Nothing.


	3. Chapter 3- The Animus

Hey guys! And gals! Sorry! Heheh…

Now where was I...

Oh yeah! Bio Time! I realized no one knows who Ken Richards is! So stupid!

Anyway, here it IS!

Name: Ken Richards

Age: 15

Mother: Margret Richards- deceased as of December 2012

Father: Jason Richards

Now to lay it out, I'll be doing a flashback story first about how he got his necklace, and then we'll spin back to present tense!

Also, I'm introducing a new OC in this chapter, hope you like it!

Chapter 3- The Animus

Funerals.

Ken hated funerals. People would say everybody hates them, but he hated them the worst. Hell, he wouldn't go to one even if his life depended on it. He just hated them. Especially his own mothers…

Almost all of Ken's family was there, and some of Margret's coworkers. No one actually knows how his mother died; police say that she was found dead near her office late at night, and some thought it was murder, even though no marks or cuts were found on her body.

But as soon as Ken found out, all Hell inside of him broke loose. He almost destroyed everything in his room, save for the bed and his computer. His dad almost had to call the police to calm him down. Luckily, Ken did before it escalated.

The funeral lasted for 2 hours, and everyone there was crying. Everyone but Ken. All he did was look at his mother's lifeless face before they lowered the cask and fill up the grave. The tombstone read 'MARGRET RICHARDS; LOVING WIFE AND MOTHER- 1985-2012'. Ken put one white rose before he stormed out, finally crying.

_Ken's House…_

"Son?"

"Go away, please"

"Ken, come on. We need to talk." His father pleaded.

"Alright then." Ken said.

His father came in and sat on the bed with Ken.

"Son, I know these last few days have been a little off…"

"A Hell of a lot off…"

"As I was saying… I'm feeling just as sad and mad as you are. I mean, come on! I lost my wife."

"And I lost my mom…" Ken said sadly.

"Granted, this is not the best for us, but I did find something that might cheer us both up."

Ken and his father both grew a small smirk on each other's faces.

"Alright, I'll bite, what is it?"

"Your birthday present, and my anniversary gift."

"Fine, let's go."

Ken and his father went into the living room. There on the dining table lay two small boxes.

"So which is which?"

"I think they're the ones with our names on them. And don't worry; I left my gift to her in the casket. Took a lot of talking to allow that." His father pointed out.

"Cool."

As Ken and his father opened the gifts, they both found a note. Ken's said 'JUST HOLD IT INYOUR HAND AND GOOD LUCK WILL COME', while his father's said 'TAKE GOOD CARE OF IT. HAPPY ANIVERSARY'

What Ken got was a necklace with weird marking on it. It had a leather strap to hang around his neck. To be honest, it fitted his style pretty good. What his father got was a very nice chest with a key to unlock it. Engraved on the top of it was' WHEN THE TIME COMES'.

"Weird gift."

"Trust me, Ken, you have no idea."

**Readers throw things.**

**I know, I know! It's kinda lame, but come on! This came to me in a dream! Just, you know, don't like, don't read…**

**Anywho, back to the story!**

"Uhhh, where am I-AHHHHHHH!"

Loud noises ran through Ken's head in an instant. They would be enough to drive any alive man insane, but Ken was wondering whether or not he was alive at the moment. Ken could only make out some of them, but it hurt when he tried too hard.

"_Juno dwells within these walls, awaiting release…"_

Juno? Who's that?

"_If she is released, she will take over your world!"_

"_She's lying! Only touch the pedestal and the world will be saved!"_

A pedestal?

"_Better the world burn, Desmond, than to have her loosed upon it"_

Huh, so the rumors were true after all. Ken thought. But who was Desmond?

"_It is done… the world is saved. You played your part well… now it's time that I played mine!"_

Now pictures began to form right in front of Ken. The voices didn't hurt as much now, so he could see the images. One showed a woman dressed in weird roman clothes. Another showed a man with a white hoodie talking to that same woman.

"Wait a sec… that's the guy who was on this that chair thing! But who's the girl?"

The next picture completely weirded Ken out. It showed him talking to three people, fighting with again that same woman next to an orb sitting on a pedestal.

"But, who are those- AHHHHH!"

Pain even worse than the last went through Ken's head, followed by a bright flash of light.

_The white room…_

"Let's hope I don't go through another pain wave. Now, where am I?"

He looked all around, but the whole place was white, and seemed to go on for miles. Ken looked at his clothes, and they were different. His white tee with a black wolf head had turned into a grey tee with a white wolf head.

"Okay, now I'm very weirded out. Oh god, what do I do? Am I dead or something?"

"Or something, my dear Ken."

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"With pleasure…"

A flash of light came for a brief second. When it passed, a man in a white lab coat appeared, holding a pocket watch, with goggles on his head. Ken got into a fighting stance, prepared for anything that can happen.

"Who are you?" Ken said.

"Why, I'm the one who is going to help you, Ken."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know many things…" The man said."For instance, I know that you're not dead, but in the Animus, a machine that lets you see your ancestors memories."

"Ooookay then, what do I do now, Mister…?"

"I have many names, but you can call me Professor Paradox…"

Ken had an unknown expression on his face, but it passed quickly.

"Okay then, Professor, what do I do now?"

"Well it is obvious, you're going to relive a memory, and figure out how to save everyone from Juno. Very simple."

"Yeah, for you."

"Now…" Paradox looked at his watch. "I have an appointment at the station…"

"What station?"

"In due time, Ken. Have fun!"

Professor Paradox then began to be covered by bright light. But before he disappeared, an unknown voice was heard.

_Paradox! Oh man, am I glad to see you..._

After the light subsided, a computer voice was heard.

"Subject: Ken Richards. Begin memory sequence 0135?"

"Whatever that means, sure!" Ken said confidently.

Ken started to feel lighter than air, before a strong light filled his eyes. But for whatever was going to happen to him, Ken only knew one thing…

He was going to make it out alive.

DUHDUHDUUUUUUHHHHHH! SUSPEEENNNCCEE! I thought of using paradox because, you know, every hero needs a protector to help them when they need it. first thing in my head: Paradox, BAM! I think I outdid myself on this one.

I don't own Paradox…

So what happens next for Ken? Will the three assassins help Ken stop Juno? And which ancestor will they meet? Find out in Chapter 4: The First!


	4. Chapter 4- Sorry!

Hey Readers!

Now im sorry for not posting any new chapters for sometime, but its only cuz i have a MEGA BLOCK RIGHT NOW! but dont worry, i will try to get a new chapter flowin as quick as i can, hopefully i can do a two in one before the end of the week...

Again, SORRY! but if you leave some reviews on how the story is so far, it would hep m ALOT!

THANX!


	5. Chapter 5- The FIRST

**In a room with all white, an office desk and two chairs are placed. Here we see the author and creator of Ken(for the moment we call M) sitting on his desk, thinking and writing down what he gets. A knock on the door is heard.**

**M: Come in!**

**The door opens, with Ken walking in, looking nervous and scared.**

**M: Don't worry, your not in trouble. Sit down.**

**Ken sits on the chair opposite to M's desk.**

**M: Now, Ken, do you know why I called you here?**

**Ken: Not really. If this has anything to do with the snake in your car, I swear it wasn't me!**

**M: No, it's not... wait, what?**

**Ken: Nothing, nothing. So why am I here?**

**M: Ken, you know abut the story your in, right?**

**Ken: You mean The Assassin? Yeah, we haven't had a chapter for... three weeks, right?**

**M: Right. Well that is because I have been having somewhat of a writer block right now. Along with school, and all this other crap I don't want to explain. **

**Ken: Where is this going right now?**

**M: Right, so I'll cut to the chase. I'm kinda putting that story on a temporary Hiatus.**

**Ken: So what, am I done or something?**

**M took note of Ken's sudden shock and anger.**

**M: No, no, I would never do that.[Hugs Ken] Your, like, my pride and joy. Like the son i never had, and might never want. I'll keep you alive, just gonna put this story in storage and start a new one.**

**Ken: Really?**

**M: Yeah. Oh, hold on.[looks at readers] And now readers, i would like to give a farewell to The Assassin for a while. But don't worry, i will come back to this sooner or later. But don't think I'll just leave it like that. No, i will leave one last chapter and a question for you after. So PLEASE leave a review for this, I like to see this going from a readers decision. And now, THE LAST CHAPTER FOR a WHILE!**

* * *

Connor was on the floor, gripping to consciousness. He was bleeding fast, and was still willing to fight, even though he can't take any more energy blasts from Juno. Minerva had told him of her intentions, along with where to find her and take her down. But Juno somehow knew he would come, so she released a secret weapon, called the Staff of Destiny. Found in Chinese legend, it is said to give whoever is worthy powerful energy. Juno had stored it away after robbing it from an antique shop in Boston. Connor heard of the robbery, left the Homestead, and headed to the Sanctuary near New York. When he arrived, Juno had attacked first, leaving a burn on the side of his body and robes. He barely left a mark on her, but she left burns, scars and a bad flesh wound near his heart. But Connor knew he has to stop her, no matter what.

"Give up, Connor! You cannot stop me!"

"Maybe not, but I can still remove your power!"

At that instant, Connor activated his wolf sense, cloaking him and shocking Juno, which meant that he has surprises up his sleeve.

"What! Where did you go?"

Connor wouldn't speak, it would reveal himself. He snuck up on her as quiet as he could, while she was searching for any sign of him. When he was close enough, Connor snatched the staff from Juno, and ran back a few feet, removing his wolf sense.

"No! Impossible!"

Juno ran for the staff, but with Connor's remaining strength, he opened his hidden blade, and stabbed Juno right through the chest, sending her into the floor. The memory then destabilized, sending both into the death nexus.

_Death Nexus…_

"How could this have happened? I took in every precaution!"

Juno was holding her chest in pain, but didn't show it. Connor was holding the staff in his hands while looking at Juno.

"Minerva told me of a man who you betrayed in order to further your causes. But I ask you this, why would you see this world in control with an iron fist? And who was this man you betrayed?"

Juno decided to tell him the truth. Well, at least _some_ of it.

"This world is inhabited by people who are destroying it, hidden behind their drive to further their cause. They live with many leaders, kings and presidents alike. The only way man can survive is under one ruler. That is my dream in this world, and I hope to see it fulfilled, no matter what."

"As a man once said:' Come sono fatti i sogni in una vita, sono fulilled nella prossima. Requiscat in pace.'"

"I will not die, but be in slumber until i regain my strength. And considering the condition i am in, it should not take- AGH!"

Before Juno finished her sentence, Connor stabbed her in the chest twice more, knocking her out.

The death nexus started to shatter, ending it and returning them to the sanctuary.

_The Sanctuary..._

Connor looked around the sanctuary, ignoring the knocked out woman on the floor. With the little energy he has, he found a suitable spot out of Juno's range, and hid the staff there. He then limped out of the room, leaving behind a trail of blood as the chamber closed. But, for an unknown reason, he dropped the apple that was given by Minerva, and fell into a hole that would soon be covered during the years. Connor climbed onto his horse, and rode back to the homestead for medicine and rest.

* * *

_'It is stated that time works in a way beyond comprehension and understanding. They are wrong, for it is quite simple, but hard to comprehend. Only those worthy to comprehend know that there are people who exist on every time period due to a bind in the timeline. It is also stated that when this person in released from this bind, they are free to explore every time period at will, to do what they please, as long as they do not tamper with history, for it is what time intended'_

Issas wrote down his journal entry before leaving to see Jupiter and his fiancée, Juno. Located right next to the journal, was the staff.

* * *

**Ken:[crying] heh, that was fucking beautiful.**

**M: Yeah, not my best, but you know.**

**Ken: Uh, M? The question?**

**M: Oh yeah...[looks to readers] alright guys, im at a fork in the road with this one, so just answer this easy question;**

**Favorite Movie?**

**Wreck it Ralph or Men in Black?**

**Answers in the reviews!**

**Now if you excuse me...**

**M and Ken: PARTY TIME!**


	6. Chapter 6- Atlas Kenway

**Hello, valued readers!**

**That's right, people, The Assassin is back, BABY!**

**I realized it when i saw more people reading this than Wreck it Ken, which I am STILL writing, mind you!**

**Now, be sure to leave reviews for both of my story's!**

**Last time on The Assassin...**

**we saw Connor fight Juno, and figured out the origin of the Staff.**

**Now, we go a little further in time, actually to the 1800's.**

**Who is it we meet this time? Read to find out!**

* * *

Chapter 6- Atlas Kenway

_Davenport Homestead; November 7, 1863_

The snow surrounding the Homestead is untouched, as if it fills up when you take a step. The Davenport Homestead has been home to the Assassins for years. Its original owner was Achilles Davenport, a retired Assassin who is now dead. Its second owner, Connor Kenway, or Ratonhnhaké:ton. Destined into the Assassins, he left his Native American tribe and came to be trained by Achilles. He has helped the rebels during the Revolution in 1775, and defeated the British. Years later, he had met a woman, named Adoette, and together they bore a son in 1805, who they named Avonaco in Native American, but gave an English name Atlas. Connor had trained him to defend himself, to run through the trees, and gave him a set of robes, along with Captain Kidd's treasure, more specifically, a shard of Eden. Able to deflect most musket rifle bullets, this rendered the wearer practically invincible. Connor, along with Adoette, died in 1820, leaving the Homestead to Atlas. Now America is at war with itself, The North vs. The South, whom the Templar's are helping. Atlas, now inducted into the Assassins, will do anything in his power to stop them from succeeding in their plans. He was sitting on his bed, putting wood on the fire, when someone entered the home. It was Jonathan Rams, first mate on their ship, the _Aquila_.

"Sir, sir! A letter has just arrived from New York!"

"Let me see, Mr. Rams." Atlas said, taking the envelope and opening it. Inside contained two things; a map and a note. Atlas put aside the map and read the note.

_Atlas Kenway;_

_It has come to my attention that soldiers are going missing in the streets of New York. We also noticed that people from your organization have gone missing as well. At the scene we found a letter, telling us to inform you to follow this map to the outskirts of New York. They also said that if you do not come in two weeks, they will continue to hunt and kill soldiers and Assassins, and eliminate them/_

_Thank you,_

_Major General Don Carlos_

The letter caused Atlas to give a weird look. How does the Union know about the Assassins? As far as he knew, the only people that knew were the Templar's, and very few Confederate soldiers. He shook it off and examined the map. It was accurate, more accurate than any map he has ever read. It started off as a trade route to a port near the outskirts of New York, which led to a walking path out into the fields. He put the map in his pocket, left the note on the desk, and went to Rams.

"Prepare the ship, Mr. Rams. We sail for New York immediately."

"Aye, Aye, captain." Mr. Rams said. Both left the House, and went to the _Aquila_.

_New York; November 13, 1863_

The memory fast forward, ending to where Atlas and his crew set port at the outskirts of New York. Atlas went off first, followed by Jonathan Rams and the crew.

"Stay here, Mr. Rams, and wait for me to return. If I don't, leave to the Homestead without me."

"As you wish, sir." Jonathan said, walking back to his crew. Atlas took out the map from his pocket, and began walking.

* * *

'Ancestor manual control activated.' An unknown voice said.

"Wait, what?" Ken said, the memory paused right in front of him.

'User, Ken Richards, can now control Ancestor. Main controls are; walking, free-run, attacking, and pushing.' The unknown voice said.

"Cool. Let me try. Un-pause memory."

The memory resumed, but Atlas stayed in place. Ken remembered that he can walk around as him, and did so. After 25 minutes of work, he was finally able to move Atlas, attack, and tackle people. Following the map, Atlas(Ken) was able to reach the cave in less than 10 minutes.

"Huh, that was easy."

As soon as he reached the base of the cave, the memory flashed white, disabling any control Ken had over Atlas.

* * *

As soon as Atlas reached the cave, he felt a strange disturbance from the inside. The walk in was surprisingly short, for some weird reason. When he reached the inside, he was amazed at how big the inside was. He took note of blood inscriptions on the various walls. But the one thing he was amazed with is a strange orb he found under a slab. The object glowed in his hands brightly.

"What is this object?"

He heard a rumble in the earth, and turned to see one of the walls move up. He moved back in surprise, and when the opening showed, he walked in. In a second he heard and felt gunfire. He fell to the ground in pain, holding his arm and stopping any more blood.

"Hello, Atlas Kenway."

The voice he heard got him scared in minutes. The voice was from someone he hasn't seen in years, and he was not happy to see him. He looked at the person, and he knew his suspicions were true.

"General Lee."

General Robert E. Lee. One of the most fearsome enemies Atlas has ever faced. He had known him when he was a child. But as soon as he joined the Confederacy, and when he found out Lee was part of the Templar's, they had become bitter enemies. Atlas hated the fact that he knew his enemy as if they were brothers. He hated it so much he felt it in the pit of his stomach.

"You know, Atlas, the last time we saw each other, you were helping the Northerners take over Fort Sumter. Now I find you snooping around in affairs you were never aware of." General Lee said with a nonchalant tone in his voice.

"Ugh! I-I was told soldiers were missing, and so I came here." Atlas said, griping to consciousness.

"Now, Atlas, do you really think the Union cares about the last of your people? No, I had an associate of mine write and deliver the letter. I realized that if you were eliminated, there would be no one to stop the Confederacy and the Templar order from succeeding in our plans."

Atlas didn't know what to do, since he is losing consciousness fast. At last, he couldn't take it anymore, and he fainted.

_1 hour later…_

The memory fast forward, stopping at when Atlas woke up. He was on the wall of the cave, near the entrance of the Sanctuary. His wound had healed, but it still hurt like bloody Hell. He took out some medicine, used it, and the pain slowly eased away. Atlas stood up, moved his arms around, and walked into the Sanctuary.

'User control activated. New ability able for User to use.' The unknown voice said.

"What new ability?" Ken asked, moving Atlas around.

'Ability Eagle Sense now for use. Instructions: User must focus their mind in order to activate.' The voice said.

"Oh, alright." Ken said. He focused his mind, an in an instant, his vision changed. The cave looked white, and Atlas was covered in a blue light. In the distance, he saw a block covered in a golden light. Ken(Atlas) walked over to the block, bent down, and pulled it from the wall. The memory flashed white, again disabling control over the ancestor.

Atlas looked inside the small hole in the wall, whereas he found two things. The first thing was a strange looking staff. He picked it up, and it filled Atlas with a bit of strange energy. The second thing was a wooden box, with unknown inscriptions written on the top. The staff heightened Atlas's senses for a brief moment, and he could hear footsteps. He turned to the direction of the steps, and he saw General Lee, with a musket in his hand, along with Confederate soldiers.

"Hello, Mr. Kenway. I see you've woken up from your sleep."

"Why are you here, Lee?"

"Why, I'm here for the staff you hold." He said, loading his musket. "It is very important to us."

"And you believe I would just give you the staff?"

"No, I do not." Lee said. "I intend to take it from you by force."

Just as Lee aimed his rifle, Atlas holstered the staff on his back, and took out his tomahawk just as he dodged the bullet.

"Get him! Kill that dog!" Lee said, trying to reload his gun. The soldiers ran toward Atlas, ready to take down each one of them.

* * *

'User control activated.' The voice said.

"Great." Ken said, pumped up to take down some people instead of air.

Ken prepared his tomahawk, and as soon as the first one came, he hit the soldier in just the right place, killing him instantly. Ken congratulated himself in his mind, but forgot that a soldier hit him with a bayonet. He didn't feel it, and hit the soldier a few times, killing him with a tomahawk in the head. When he saw another run toward him, he instantly countered it, making it so the bayonet went right through the soldiers head. He did this several more times to the rest of the soldiers, keeping a mental kill streak, until there was only him and Lee. There was silence for a few minutes, until Lee talked first.

"Well, this is just like last time, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Atlas said.

"But now we shall get to business, shall we?" Lee said, firing a rifle at Atlas. He instinctively took out the staff, his eyes glowed a bright yellow, and a ball of yellow light shot out, destroying the musket ball, and hitting Lee square in the chest. He fell to the ground in pain, while Atlas was in a battle with his mind.

Atlas looked around, confused with the temple like structure he was in.

"Where am I?" He said, with Ken asking the same question in his mind.

A flash of light came for a second, and after it faded, a woman in Roman clothing appeared. Atlas backed up in surprise.

"Who are you?"

"A friend." The woman said.

"What could you possibly mean by that?" Atlas asked.

"All you have to do is listen. Now pay attention, Ken." She said, confusing Atlas.

"Who's Ken?" Atlas asked.

"As I said, all you must do is listen. You are not intended to understand, for we mean to speak through you." She said. She disappeared in a flash of light, and a hologram of the Solar System appeared."

"Listen. You must stop her from furthering her plans. The staff will be hidden in a safe place, for only you to discover. When you find it, say these words 'From the beginning, we protect. Now, I will use this power to stop once was.' Only then will you discover your destiny." The Solar System disappeared, revealing the woman.

"Now, Atlas, you must hide the weapon, take the wooden box, and pass it on through your family." She looks forward, at the screen. "The rest will be up to you, Ken." After she said that, she started to disappear.

"Wait! Come back! I do not understand!"

Atlas moved to her, but she disappeared, taking Atlas back into the cave, and the first thing he saw was an unconscious General Lee. Leaving him, he went back to the hole. He took out the wooden box, and put the staff in, closing it immediately. But before he went to Lee, he used some of the soldiers blood to leave the assassin symbol inscribed on the stone block. He went back to Lee, picked him up, and left the Sanctuary. But first, he put the orb back under the stone slab. After the door closed, the animus showed the stone block, but more specifically, the staff hidden inside.

"We got it. Pull him out." An unknown voice said. The world broke apart around the staff. Ending the memory completely.

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**

**I've been racking my brain for weeks to find a good time to set the scene. First i thought First Civ. Time, then thought Edward Kenway, but i decided to go Civil war with this one.**

**Anywho...**

**Next time on The Assassin...**

**Ken is out of the Animus, only to be met by two groups he did not expect. Meanwhile, he takes out the staff, and starts to experience the 'glitch' of the Animus.**

**So get ready for Chapter 7- Abstergo and the Bleeding effect!**

**Se y'all next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to all readers everywhere!**

**Now first, I want to apologize for the huge gap I haven't updated. It's just that I celebrate this Arabic holiday called Ramadan, and I can't eat all day, so I sleep all day and not enough time to update. Luckily, it ends next week, so I'll update much quicker. in the future.**

**Second, I want to inform you that Wreck it Ken is gone! I really didn't put that much work into it, and I wasn't good at mixing the comedy in with the silliness. So, you know. But, I have posted a new story called On The Line. Just a little adventure time thing that takes place after The Episode 'Sky Witch'. And yes, my OC Ken will be in it. **

**Now, ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 7- Abstergo and the Bleeding Effect

_20 minutes ago, before Ken exits the Animus…_

The van had come to a complete stop outside of the Sanctuary, and seconds after that, Shaun, Rebecca and William raced out of the van, running into the cave.

"Unbelievable. Bloody unbelievable!" Shaun yelled between breaths. "Two kids go in, one is surprisingly athletic, and they both find a Piece of Eden, just lying on the ground! Now, out of the blue, Rebecca gets readings from the Animus! What the Hell are they doing?"

"Shaun, shut up!" William yelled. Even though his eyes were serious, if you look closer you can see a hint of worry. Obviously whatever is going on inside was something even William wasn't prepared for. "Whatever's going on in there can't possibly be serious! Right, Rebecca?" He asked the woman running next to him.

"Yeah, right. I mean, what could possibly-"

Rebecca was about to finish, but as soon as they reached the inside, she looked toward something that obviously stopped her from finishing. Shaun and William both looked in the same direction, and they both grew the same expressions as Rebecca.

"Oh no." William whispered to himself, not believing what was going on.

Right there, across from them, were the two boys from the surveillance camera. The only problem was that the older one was somehow hooked up into the Animus, while the smaller child looked at them, with the Apple in his hands. After what felt like an eternity of silence, William was the first to talk.

"What happened here?" He asked the boy sitting on the floor.

"I don't know!" He blurted out; apparently he was too bottled up while staying in the humongous cave. "It's just… one moment, I tell my cousin about the cave, and we go in to explore. Next, we find this weird- orb thing, and we reach the big part of this place. Then we find a dead guy hooked up to the chair thing, so we push him off. Then he sits on it, and BAM! He loses consciousness." The boy said, while the three were trying to process what they heard. "I tried for ten minutes to wake him up, but I hear a voice saying 'Ancestor connection successful', whatever that means."

After he said that, they broke out of thought and went to work.

"Quick, Rebecca, check if what the kids saying is true. Shaun, you try to find out anything about our guests from him." William said, obviously in the zone.

"Alright kid, just let it out nice and slow, and give us your names." Shaun said, calming the boy a bit.

(Rebecca's P.O.V.)

I don't know what the Hell is happening right now. It's all just happening so fast. The only thing I knew felt right was looking through the Animus. Man that reminds me of the good-old days. It also reminds me of Desmond. No! Can't let that slow me down. Just keep looking. I dug deeper into the Animus, and I found it. Looking through the bio, I saw that the kids name is Ken Richards. But I guess Shaun knows that already. Man he always acts like a snob. But I guess without him, the job wouldn't feel right. I checked the DNA encryption, mainly what year he's poking around in. I find it, and notice it's centered on the civil war. The ancestor appears to be Connor's son. Wow, I never knew the stud found a girl. I'll have Shaun look into it.

"Alright! I got the names!" Shaun yelled out to everyone.

"I found out where he's poking around!" I yell. "Apparently he has an Ancestor in the civil war. The guys name is Atlas, or Avonaco in Native American. He's Connor's son, and Connor died in 1820 with his wife. Shaun, think you could take a look at it?" I ask him.

"No problem. Just found an interesting fact about Ken and his family." He tells William, looking like some smug. "It looks like Ken's mum was an Assassin, just like her parents. I knew something was off about the name Richards. Anyway, she was found dead outside of an office building some time ago, no cuts or bruises. But we looked a little deeper, and we found out it was the brain that was killed, not the body. Shame, she was one of the best." Shaun said, while I felt bad for Ken, in a somewhat peaceful state while he was hooked into the Animus.

"Wait." The small child said. "Assassin's? What's going on? How do you know my aunt? And who are you guys anyway?"

"They, my friend, are people you should not interfere with." An unknown voice said. Everyone looked to the direction of the voice. When we looked, let's just say we were shocked, literally and metaphorically.

_Present time…_

(Ken's P.O.V.)

The blinding light and weightlessness ended, and I opened my eyes to see I was back in the cave. I quickly sat up, taking deep breaths. Oh God, it felt like I hadn't breathed in weeks. At least, that's what it felt _like_. Taking a moment to check my surroundings, I saw the cave was in what you call 'normal' standards. But looking behind me, I felt my heart stop a little. There were three people tied up and unconscious. I know that wasn't the heart stopping part, but it was when I saw Jeremy on the floor knocked out that did it.

"Jer!" I yelled, running to help my cousin. That is, until the barrel of a gun was inches away from his head.

"Do. Not. Move." An unknown voice said. Looking at the owner, I could already get a fix on who he might be. He was a middle aged man, about 20-35. He had a labcoat on, printed on it an insignia of a triangle formed out of three other shapes. His hair was a brown, black mix, with some gray glistening around the hair. I figured he was a scientist working for some company, and he probably went hostile. But something about the man gave me a sense of Déjà vu.

"Who are you?" I said, my eyes fixed on his.

"My name is Dr. James Vidic. I work for Abstergo Industries." The man said, gun still pointed to my cousin.

Then it all hit me.

_Several Months Ago…_

It was a LONG day of school for me, from failing my English Test, to walking for half an hour home after I missed the bus. But I'm just glad that it's all done, and I can just relax until Dad comes home from work. Turning the TV on, I started flipping through channels, obviously because I was bored, until I came onto the news. Oh, well. I guess I'll watch before I get too bored and fall asleep. The commercials ended, and I sat up as something very interesting came on.

(News in **Bold**)

**The latest in our world today, Multi-millionaire Company Abstergo Industries is at high security as its top worker, Dr. Warren J. Vidic, along with several security officers, was murdered. Police suspected it to be a man named Daniel Cross, a patient recently released from a Mental Institution not too far from the company building. They believe that he had a sudden outburst, killing the man and security. Now we go live to Ollie, already at the scene.**

**Ollie: Thanks, Scott. I'm here live, near Abstergo Industries, where behind me are dozens of security guards and police officers, ready for anything. We, along with other news programs and police, have asked to take a look at the security cameras, in which they denied. But with me today is Dr. James Vidic, son of Dr. Warren J. Vidic, who is here to tell us about the situation.**

**James: Thank you, Ollie. Yes, it is a devastation. But Daniel Cross was not a stable man. One minute, he is a calm, collected person. And the next he might kill my father, yelling out Russian nonsense. I'm not saying he did it, but I believe he might have had a part in it, per se.**

**Ollie: So, do you believe the perpetrator will be brought to justice?**

**James: Oh yes, I do. One way or another.**

**Ollie: Okay, thank you Dr. James for joining us. Now we go back to the station for the weather.**

(News Done. Back to regular.)

"Hey son. How was your day?"

I jumped up a little in surprise when I heard my dad walk in. Wow, I guess I'm more interested in the news than I thought.

"Huh." I said, feeling like an idiot. "Yeah, school was good. Thanks for asking, Dad."

_Present Time…_

"I know you." I said, eyeing the man with a serious look. "You were on the news. About your dad dyeing?"

"Yes, I know." Dr. James said, gun still pointed. "In retrospect, I might have given too much away for them." He pointed his free hand at the three tied up people.

"What do you want from me?" I asked fiercely, trying to get to the point. I inched closer, hoping to get close enough to take the gun.

"Why, I just want to make a deal with you, Mr. Richards." Dr. James said. I gave him a confused look, in which he returned a fierce glance back at me.

"What deal?"

"It's very simple. You get the little staff from wherever your ancestor hid it. Then I take you to Abstergo and run some… _tests_. Then I return you home, safe and sound." He dropped the gun to the floor, and kicked it to me. "Do we have a deal?"

I picked up the weapon from the floor. Seeing that it could help, I holstered it in my pocket. He then put his hands up. Obviously the man wants to be civil.

"Deal." I said heavily, putting my hands up in defeat. "If you free the tied up ones, too. They aren't involved with this. Plus, the _Taken kidnapped _look is not a good fashion for them."

"Fine." He said with a sigh. Apparently I am too important to let this opportunity pass up. He went over to where the three were napping, untied their ropes, and dragged each one out of the cave. Wow, I must be REALLY important if he's going through all that trouble.

(General P.O.V.)

Outside of the cave, William, Shaun and Rebecca wake up. They realize what happened and ran in. That is, until Shaun stopped them.

"Wait." He said with a firm tone.

"Shaun, what are you doing? We got to go back in and help those two." William said.

"I know, I know. But hear me out. Why does Abstergo need Ken so much? What do they know that we don't? Huh? Also, why did they spare us? They could have killed us off in mere seconds, but just knocked us out."

What Shaun was saying was somewhat true. It struck weird looks from the two, with Shaun still giving a serious look.

"I think they know more about that boy than we do."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Rebecca spoke.

"You want to find honey…" Shaun said, walking back to the truck. "You go to the hive."

_The Sanctuary…_

"Is this necessary?"

Ken was hooked up to the animus, with Dr. Vidic working the controls. Next to him was the staff, which weirdly looked like a pool cue, that Ken fished out from the hole in the wall minutes ago.

"Of course, Mr. Richards. With the help of the animus, we can hone your skills, to better your use of the staff."

"Yeah, but, something this amazing has to have a catch." Ken spoke uneasily.

"Well, there is the bleeding effect."

"What bleeding effect?" Ken said. The Animus computer sparked and fizzed up before the systems shut down completely.

"Dammit!" Dr. Vidic yelled. "Oh well, I guess we'll have to start early." He said, walking over and letting Ken up. "Grab the staff; we'll begin in a few minutes."

Ken grabbed the staff, and instantly felt a mixture of uneasiness and enhancement in his senses. As quickly as it came, he fell to his knees in surprise, his eyes glowing yellow in the process. The staff, along with his necklace, glowed brighter and brighter, until an unknown voice shouted something in his head.

_Find the box… Do not trust… Go alone… Do what's right…_

"What?" was all Ken could say, before his eyes glowed brighter. The light soon faded, leaving Ken more confused than ever. He stood up, checking his surroundings, when all of a sudden he felt a splitting headache. His vision became fuzzy, and instantly he found himself looking at the cave through Eagle Sense.

(Ken's P.O.V.)

It was amazing. To use it in the Animus was one thing, but to use it myself? Fascinating. Looking around, I took note of the unusually noticeable bloodstains on the walls and floor. I looked at my hand, and saw that it glowed a weird blue. I looked over at Jeremy, and saw he glowed a weird blue color too. The Animus glowed a bright white, and for some weird reason, the dead guys body had a faint yellow glow coming from the deepest parts of his body. Soon I notice a yellow trail going from his body over to the weird arch structure up the stairs. I was about to walk over there, when the familiar voice of Vidic yelled at me.

"Ken! Where are you going?"

I looked over at the man, and instantly felt a chill up my spine. The man was covered in a blood red light, head to toe. More chills ran up my body, and tried to hide it from him.

"Oh, you know, just thought I go exploring a little. See what's really inside here."

"Well I wouldn't suggest it. Most of the cave is filled with debris and other items. It would pretty much waste your time." He said, hinted with a strict tone in his voice.

"But… I guess you could. But not too far, we still have to experiment."

"Got it." I yelled, running into the deep parts of the cave. I ran behind a wall, and quickly fell over and sat at the edge. Being very careful, I took a quick glance over, and saw Vidic walking away.

"Phew. Close one."

(General P.O.V.)

Back outside, the three Assassin's van had just parked near Ken's house.

"Are you sure this is the place?" William asked.

"Of course." Rebecca said, reassuring William just a little.

They walk over to the front door, and Shaun knocks softly on the door. There is nothing but silence for a minute.

"Uh, Will, I don't think anyone's home." Shaun said, pointing out the obvious.

"Maybe you didn't knock hard enough. Here, move." Rebecca said, pushing herself past the two men in front of her. She knocks hard on the door, but is only met with silence as well.

"Yeah, no one's home." She said.

"Oh, really, Rebecca? I hadn't noticed."

"Shut up Shaun."

"C'mon." William said, walking back to the van. "We could find out more while we wait."

The two followed William. But, if they had stayed longer, they would have heard the sound of screaming, and destruction.

Back at the Sanctuary, Ken was pacing back and forth, trying to make sure he understood the situation at hand.

"Okay, let me see if I got this right." He said to himself. "I have some guy who I don't even know, supposedly keeping me and my cousin hostage, probably with backup not too far away." He looked as if he was waiting for an answer. "Yep, that's more than enough reason to believe he is an enemy."

"Indeed he is, Ken." A rather familiar voice said to him. It caused Ken to jump back in surprise, covering his eyes from the bright light in his face. Soon it faded, revealing Professor Paradox. His attire was different. Including his lab coat, he was wearing steampunk clothing, he held a cane, and one of his hands was robotic.

"Professor Paradox? Nice Steampunk wear." Ken said.

"Thank you; you're the second person who's told me that. So, how are things?"

Ken explained the situation over to him, which Paradox kept his nonchalant look.

"Ah, yes. Right on time." Paradox said.

"Wait, you knew this was gonna happen?" Ken asked.

"Exactly."

"So you know how this will end?"

"Yes."

"So can you tell me how to solve this?"

"No."

"No?" Ken asked. "What do you mean, No?"

"I mean, that I cannot tell you exactly what to do." Paradox said.

"Oh." Ken said, looking down to the floor.

"But, there is something I can tell you."

Ken looked up. "Really?"

"Yes. You must do this on your own. Only you can stop it." Just as he finished, a portal opened up behind him. "Well, ta-ta!" He said walking into it.

"Wait, wait!" Ken yelled. But it was no use. The portal closed behind him, leaving Ken to his own vices.

"Oh, man. What do I do now?"

**Next time…**

**Ken really is in a situation now. All he has to go with was what Paradox said. Now, Ken must choose what to do. But he knows that everything is at stake. One wrong move and it's the end of him and his cousin. **

**Coming up on Chapter 8; Part one**

**Be sure to review!**


End file.
